Distraction
by themadmuggle12
Summary: A short Gale x Madge drabble.
1. Chapter 1

Distraction

Madge flicks off the lamp beside the bed and lies down beside Gale. She sighs. Beside her, she can feel that Gale is restless. Madge lays still, staring at the dark ceiling.

"Gale?" She whispers.

"Yes?" He replies quickly, snuggling into her side. He presses his nose against her side so she can feel his warm breath on her skin. Madge takes a deep breath.

"I think we should move in together." She says. Gale is moving his lips against her stomach, kissing her skin. But Madge continues speaking. "I mean, I know we're already basically living together anyway, but I think we should make it official."

"Mhmm." Gale murmurs, tracing her bellybutton with his tongue. Madge disregards him.

"I was thinking it would be best if you moved into my place. It's bigger. Plus, you spend half your time here anyways." She pauses, as if waiting to see a flaw in her plan. Since she can see none, she nods and continues. "I think we're ready to take our relationship to the next level. It'll be a good thing for us, don't you think?" She pauses her monologue, waiting for a response from Gale. But he is steadily moving his mouth up her body and reaching up to run his hand through her hair.

"Gale!" Madge shouts suddenly, startling him. "Are you even listening to me?" She asks desperately. Gale looks up at her with foggy eyes.

"You want to move in together." He answers simply. Madge raises her eyebrows and glares at him.

"What about the rest of the stuff I said?" She growls. Gale is silent, and Madge gives a deadly stare.

"You're so cute." Gale laughs. "You always overthink things. Just relax. Of course I'll move in with you."

Madge watches him with a confused look. She isn't sure whether she was just complimented or insulted. She isn't sure if she should be angry or forgiving.

"Uh. Okay." She manages to say with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Madge falls back into the bed, laughing. Gale pounces on her, growling as he lifts her shirt up and places wet kisses down her stomach.

"Gale!" She shrieks, grinning. His fingers slide her shirt up and he licks her like a cat, tasting her. Madge buries her hands in his dark hair and an excited moan escapes her lips. Gale pulls his shirt over his head and then removes Madge's pale blue blouse, his lips glued to hers. Madge wraps her legs around his waist, allowing her skirt to ride up. She can hear Gale's unsteady breathing in her ear, and she runs her hands down his bare back, tracing the scars. She leans into his ear and whispers his name, her voice husky. She lets her mouth trail a little farther down his neck and then bites his skin. Gale moans in the back of his throat and kisses her, catching her lip with his teeth. He eases off her skirt and underwear. Madge leans back as his tongue teases it's way down her stomach and between her legs. She gasps and wraps her arms around his shoulders. She moans, her breathing quickening. She arches her back, trying to close the distance between his lips. Gale's tongue tickles her.

"Oh." She gasps, tightening her grip on his thick hair. Gale brings his head up and grins at her.

"Come here." Madge murmurs, pulling his body against hers. She doesn't want him to stop touching her. She drops her hands down and fumbles with his belt buckle, unfastening his pants and slipping them down.

Gale is gentle as he eases himself into her. She keeps her eyes open, watching his face as he rocks against her. Madge lets out a small noise as he pants into her ear, his face hovering inches above hers.

"Oh god." Madge groans against his skin, as the feeling overtakes her.

After Gale rolls of her, they are silent for a moment. Madge feels her heart pounding in her chest.

"Madgie?" Gale whispers to her. "Do you think we should get married?"

Madge starts to laugh and rolls on to her side. She props her head up on her elbow so she can look at him.

"We would make the worst married couple ever." She scoffs. "All we do is fight." She watches Gale. He is not laughing along with her, and Madge creases her eyebrows. "I-" She pauses. "Was that supposed to be a proposal?" She whispers breathlessly.

Gale meets her eyes and then nods slowly. A grin breaks out on Madge's face, and she sits up immediately.

"Yes!" She laughs. "My answer is yes! A million times yes."

Gale smiles.

"I thought you said-" Madge cuts him off with a kiss.

"Forget what I said." She whispers. "Even if we fight everyday, I still want to be with you."

"I love you." Gale replies simply. Madge kisses him again and again, still grinning.


End file.
